


Under The Sakura Tree

by MiladyDeWinter (GoddessOfTechnology)



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, F/F, F/M, Lots of Murder, Not Beta Read, and demons, and supernatural shit, but mostly murder, muuuuuurder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 16:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20392528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessOfTechnology/pseuds/MiladyDeWinter
Summary: There’s a number saved on her phone without a name. With a tap of a button she texts the picture to that number, along with a question:who is this girl?The answer isn’t long in coming. Ayano may find her methods disgusting, but Info-chan has always been quick with providing information, at least.The girl’s name is Oka Ruto,Info-chan’s text reads,and she’s president of the Occult Club. She’s physically weak and a coward, so she should be easy to defeat in a fight—however, she’s close friends with Osoro Shidesu and the two are rarely apart, so I suggest you be careful if you’re planning on killing her, as Osoro is highly dangerous…





	Under The Sakura Tree

There’s a myth as old as Akademi High itself, about a sakura tree that stands on a hill behind the school.

Nicknamed the ‘confession tree’ by generations of students that have attended the school, the tree was a witness to dozens of love confessions. It’s said that if someone confesses their love under the tree on a Friday afternoon, their soulmate will be guaranteed to accept their confession, and their love will last forever. To many, the tree is a symbol of young love and youthful happiness, and many a relationship had its beginning under its branches.

Strange, then, that to a handful of people, the tree carries a far more sinister message. To them, it is representative of a series of brutal murders that took place in the school. One or two may even claim that the tree is partially responsible for these murders, and they look at the pretty pink blossoms it bears and see them stained red with blood.

The story isn’t a pretty one. Sometime in the 1980s, a young woman by the name of Ryoba Aishi attended Akademi High. To all appearances, she was a normal, average student; slightly lacking in interests or hobbies, and with notably few friends, but otherwise unremarkable. Some more judgmental members of the student body described her as ‘odd’, or ‘strange’, but nobody ever saw fit to take just concerns seriously. After all, if investigations were to take place every time someone thought a student ‘strange’, there wouldn’t be time to do anything else.

And yet, in this case, an investigation wouldn’t have gone amiss. For behind Ryoba’s calm and collected exterior, there hid a dangerous, obsessive, murderous assassin just waiting to be unleashed. The powder and the fuse were placed, present ever since her birth; all she needed was the spark.

And one day, the spark came.

The women in the Aishi lineage are cursed in a singular manner. From their birth, they feel empty, as if something as vital as a heart or a lung is somehow absent. There’s a place in their soul that feels hollow, like a missing piece of a jigsaw puzzle. All their lives they suffer from this strange affliction; all their lives they dream of the day when they will finally become whole.

When the day arrives...they tend to snap, slightly.

Typically, they find their missing half in the form of a lover: their ‘senpai’. And once they find this senpai, they will do anything to keep them...including eliminating anyone who might be in their way.

Whether this affliction is purely the result of some hereditary curse, or this state of affairs could be blamed on generations of Aishi mothers molding their daughters to follow in their footsteps...well, that has never been determined for certain.  But the fact remains that in the late 1980s, Ryoba Aishi found her senpai, and as a result, about a dozen people suffered for it. The ten girls she eliminated in order to keep her senpai...her senpai himself, who was flung headlong into a nightmare of his friends disappearing, courtesy of a madwoman’s actions...and, last but not least, a promising young journalist who happened to stumble across this horrifying story of murder and deception.

Had Ryoba been a little less clever, a little less careful, then perhaps things could have turned out differently. Perhaps the journalist could have successfully exposed her and her crimes. Perhaps she could have been arrested. Perhaps her senpai could have been saved from this horrible, twisted ‘love’ she forced upon him.

But that was not to be.

Ryoba was taken to trial and subsequently acquitted, successfully hoodwinking the court into believing her innocence. The journalist was disgraced, accusations of lying and slander dogging his footsteps until he was forced to quit his job. Ryoba’s senpai was... _ persuaded _ to marry Ryoba, and lived out the rest of his life in mortal terror of his own wife, and eventually of his own daughter.

The journalist, after many months of harassment due to this scandal, fell into a pit of depression and alcoholism. He hid himself away from the general public, frequenting bars in an effort to forget. His life was in shambles, his reputation dragged through the mud. He was an outcast and a disgrace.

Until, by some strange miracle, he met the woman who would eventually become his wife.

She was caring, in a slightly aggressive and clingy manner, and yet it was exactly what he needed. After six months of dating, they married. After a decade of marriage, they had a child, a daughter.

Unfortunately, the journalist’s wife didn’t survive childbirth.

Heartbroken and lost in grief, the journalist neglected his daughter, leaving her largely to her own devices. The daughter grew up completely alone, forced to rely on no one except for herself. She led a lonely existence, and this shaped her into a bitterly independent young woman. With no one to stop her from doing so, she devoted her time to the brokering of information, finding out all manner of dirty secrets so she could sell them to the highest bidder.

Eventually, she found out something rather...scandalous about the headmaster of Akademi High. In exchange for keeping it a secret, she obtained a room in the school to use for her own purposes, as well as any equipment she may need to continue her unsavory transactions, and a promise to never be disturbed by students or staff for any reason. And so she has stayed there, for almost a year.

No one knows who she really is, yet all are terrified of her. She’s become a legend, a fairy tale, the monster hidden in the closet. The bogeyman of Akademi High. People pretend she doesn’t exist, for their own peace of mind more than anything else, but under the facade they know that somewhere in the school, there is a girl who knows everything about them, and who won’t hesitate to sell that information for a high enough price.

Students call her Info-chan, for lack of a better name, and they live in fear of the day when this Info-chan will be their ruin.

They don't realize that she’s not the only one they have to fear.

~=~

Today, a young woman by the name of Ayano Aishi attends Akademi High. To all appearances, she is a normal, average student; slightly lacking in interests or hobbies, and with notably few friends, but otherwise unremarkable. Some more judgmental members of the student body might describe her as ‘odd’, or ‘strange’, but nobody ever sees fit to take such concerns seriously. After all, if investigations were to take place every time someone thought a student ‘strange’, there wouldn’t be time to do anything else.

And yet, in this case, an investigation would not go amiss. For behind Ayano’s calm and collected exterior, there hides a dangerous, obsessive, murderous assassin just waiting to be unleashed. The powder and the fuse were placed, present ever since her birth; all she needs is the spark.

Her spark came several weeks ago, when she met a boy by the name of Taro Yamada. An average young man, with average interests and average abilities; yet to Ayano Aishi he’s the most perfect being on the planet. For Taro Yamada is Ayano’s senpai, her soulmate, the missing piece of her jigsaw puzzle. The spark that lights the explosion of her obsession.

And oh, what an explosion it has turned out to be.

Three potential rivals for senpai’s affection were already eliminated. Osana Najimi is dead, her murder disguised as suicide; Amai Odayaka is expelled, having been framed for numerous offences; Kizana Sunobu is also dead, courtesy of some poison discretely added to her bento one afternoon.

Now, there’s a fourth rival on the horizon. A shy, misbegotten outcast of a girl who somehow dares to try and get close to her senpai. The next name on Ayano’s kill list.

Discreetly, as she stands hidden by a tree, she takes a picture of her senpai and the girl as they sit by the fountain in the courtyard. The girl looks vaguely familiar, but Ayano can’t quite place her. She needs more information if she wants to pull off another successful kill.

And she knows just whom to contact for her information.

There’s a number saved on her phone without a name. With a tap of a button she texts the picture to that number, along with a question:  _ who is this girl? _

The answer isn’t long in coming. Ayano may find her methods disgusting, but Info-chan has always been quick with providing information, at least.

_ The girl’s name is Oka Ruto,  _ Info-chan’s text reads, _ and she’s president of the Occult Club. She’s physically weak and a coward, so she should be easy to defeat in a fight—however, she’s close friends with Osoro Shidesu and the two are rarely apart, so I suggest you be careful if you’re planning on killing her, as Osoro is highly dangerous… _

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old thing that I found in my drafts and never finished, and I figured I might as well post the first couple chapters, see if anyone is interested in reading more.


End file.
